


En blanco (Christmas Especial)

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Conversacion, F/M, Navidad, Nieve - Freeform, Snow
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Dos servants conversando sobre la nieve y otras cosas sin importancia.





	En blanco (Christmas Especial)

El Rey de Héroes estaba sentado en una banca del parque de Fuyuki, el día trascurría en calma mientras caía una ligera nevada.

Cerca de ahí una abrigada Saber vagaba sola. Irisviel le había hecho la recomendación de que saliera a dar un paseo y disfrutara de la nieve, al principio la servant se mostró un poco renuente y le pidió a la albina que la acompañara, pero ésta le dijo que después de cierta mala experiencia que había sufrido en el bosque de la mansión principal de los Einzbern: un lugar siempre nevado; ya no le tenía tanto afecto a la nieve.

La rubia no estaba muy convencida de las palabras de Irisviel, al parecer esa tarde Kiritsugu iría a ver a la albina y obviamente querían tener tiempo a solas. Así que decidió no hacer comentarios y salir por ahí mientras su máster y su esposa estaban juntos.

Saber caminó por el distrito comercial y miró los aparadores de las tiendas llenos de luces, ropa y juguetes, todo alusivo a las próximas festividades. Luego se dirigió hacia el parque, ella pensaba que podría encontrar algún sitio donde sentarse y pensar algunas estrategias bélicas que más tarde quizá compartiría con Kiritsugu; claro estaba, si éste se dignaba a escucharla.

Una vez en el parque se alegró de que no estuviera muy concurrido, eso le ayudaría a tener una mejor concentración, eso pensó hasta que vio a un servant familiar sentado en una banca. La rubia sabía que si él la veía, probablemente tendría problemas para quitárselo de encima, pero por otro lado se veía tan relajado y en paz que la curiosidad por el rubio, escaló dentro de sus motivaciones colocándose en el primer puesto.

Fue así, como unos minutos más tarde la dueña de Excalibur, se encontraba sentada en la misma banca que el rubio, aunque claro, a una buena distancia de por medio.

—¿Te gusta la nieve, Rey de Héroes? —preguntó la rubia rompiendo el silencio entre ambos. 

—No hay muchas cosas que puedan sorprenderme Saber, al ser convocado, el grial me dio información climatológica, así que no desconozco la nieve, pero tengo que admitir que verla por mí mismo es todo una experiencia —contestó en un tono que no expresaba mucho. Saber asintió comprensivamente. 

—Ya veo, en Uruk nunca hubo nieve.

—No, solo arena, aunque según el grial, en esta época, con el cambio climático ahora sería posible que alguna vez cayera nieve sobre donde antiguamente estaba asentado mi reino —comentó el rey dorado.

Arturia no se sorprendió mucho.

—En Londres pasa lo mismo, en mi tiempo original, aunque era una región muy fría, jamás nevó y ahora en ésta época aunque muy rara vez, sí cae nieve, pero la que cae es tan poca y tan ligera que no se acumula, sino que se derrite rápidamente volviéndose agua sucia—La rubia detalló la información que el grial le había brindado sobre su patria.

—Agua sucia es lo que es la humanidad moderna, deberías apoyarme para erradicarla Saber —El rubio cruzó los brazos y se mostró como una figura digna y poderosa. La mujer lo miró con cansancio

—Tú no pierdes oportunidad para pedirme eso, aunque creo que te entiendo—dijo y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, en tanto, una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rey de Uruk. 

—¿De verdad el Rey de los Caballeros ha empezado a odiar a los mestizos? Eso si es interesante—dijo y giro su cuerpo aún sentado hacia donde estaba sentada la rubia, dedicándole su completa atención.

Saber se mantuvo calmada. 

—No, lo que quiero decir es que entiendo el porque odias ésta época —dijo y giró su cabeza en dirección del hombre— tú viviste en la cuna de la civilización humana, en el principio de todo —Hizo una pausa luego de decir esto y luego continuó— siempre he pensado que todas las cosas al principio son esplendidas, luego con el pasar del tiempo de alguna manera se estropean —La voz de la rubia se volvió áspera y su mirada sombría.

Gilgamesh notó el cambio de humor de Saber.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir y sé de sobra que tu referencia principal es tu reinado, pero me pregunto Rey de los Caballeros, si podrías darme otros ejemplos—pidió en un disimulado intento de subirle el ánimo a la ojiverde; sin embargo la mujer lo miró estrechando la mirada.

—¿Estás muy aburrido verdad? —Le preguntó.

El Rey de Héroes sonrió ante dicha pregunta. 

—Sólo mirar la nieve, aunque es agradable, después de un rato se vuelve tedioso, aunque si no puedes darme conversación, podemos entretenernos de otro modo—dijo con aire atrevido y cortó la distancia entre ellos acercándose a la rubia, pretendiendo acariciar su rostro, pero ésta lo detuvo con un leve manotazo.

—Ejemplo número uno: todos los objetos; cuando son nuevos son fantásticos, pero después de un tiempo se desgastan y ya no funcionan como antes —explicó Saber antes de que el otro rey intentara tocarla de nuevo.

—Pero ¿qué dices? Mi portal de Babilonia está repleto de tesoros en perfecto estado —replicó el hombre divertido con la incomodidad de la rubia al tenerlo tan cerca.

—Eso es diferente Archer, eres un espíritu heroico, tus tesoros son reliquias mágicas, ya no se rigen por las leyes físicas del universo —explicó la mujer.

—Aun así hay cosas que perduran Saber, hay museos en los que los mestizos hacen su mejor esfuerzo por conservarlas —Ante la respuesta del rubio, Saber suspiró y pensó en otra demostración.

—Ejemplo dos: algunos alimentos se echan a perder demasiado rápido, eso es un completo desperdicio —La rubia no pudo evitar expresar su frustración.

—¿Por eso comes tanto y tan rápido?, ¿para evitar que la comida se estropeé? Fuhahahahahahahaha —Archer rompió a reír, sin duda alguna estaba pasando un buen rato.

No obstante Arturia se molestó por la burla del rey dorado. 

—¡Cállate AUO!

El servant aminoró su risa un poco.

—Bueno Saber, ciertamente ahora veré tu glotonería con otros ojos —dijo con mucho ánimo, haciendo que el enojo de la rubia incrementara.

—¡Basta! Me voy —espetó la mujer haciendo un ademán de levantarse, pero Archer la tomó del brazo impidiéndole dicha acción.

—¡No! Espera, dame un ejemplo más —pidió el hombre ya sin rastro de risa en su voz y sin soltarla.

Saber pensó un momento y luego miró de frente al rubio.

—El matrimonio —dijo con seriedad haciendo que el Rey de Héroes ensanchara los ojos y ella procedió a explicarse.

—Cuando recién te casas todo es maravilloso, pero con el tiempo todo se va al demonio —La voz de la rubia reflejaba exactamente su sentir con respecto a ese tema.

El rubio probó a tomar la mano de la mujer. 

—No deberías generalizar Saber, ningún matrimonio es igual y el tuyo fue un caso especial —Al ver que ella no lo apartaba, se atrevió a entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos.

Arturia desvió la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas. 

—Lo mío fue un matrimonio totalmente en blanco, no pude ser un buen esposo —dijo con culpa.

—Pues claro que no y por obvias razones, pero pienso que vas a ser una espléndida esposa para mí —Archer apretó ligeramente su mano.

Saber se escandalizó ante la declaración del servant y miró sus ojos carmesí.

—Te equivocas, no se hacer nada de lo que hacen las esposas, no podría ser linda ni delicada y mucho menos sumisa, si en serio deseas casarte Archer, deberías reconsiderar tu elección —Le dijo con seriedad, pero el rubio le sonrió. 

—No tengo que reconsiderar nada, hasta el momento nunca te he visto hacer nada de lo que según tú, hacen las esposas ¿o sí? Solamente te he visto siendo tu misma, brillando como la estrella más valiosa del campo de batalla, rabiando por tu honor como un orgulloso rey, siendo hermosa sin siquiera intentarlo, cumpliendo con la aspiración de cualquier mujer —Después de decir esto, el hombre esperó a ver como reaccionaba la rubia, quien sólo se mostró estoica; sin embargo, no retiró su mano del agarre del rubio ni desvió su mirada de la suya— no deseo que seas mi esposa para que cambies Saber, o para que finjas algo que no eres, si eso sucediera me sentiría realmente estafado porque yo me enamoré de tu verdadera esencia —dijo y junto su frente con la de la mujer.

 

.............

 

Un rato después, aún caía una ligera cortina de nieve en el parque y en una banca, estaba sentado un rubio de ojos carmesí y sobre su regazo, una rubia de ojos verdes estaba acomodada de lado, abrazándose al cuello de su compañero, mientras él envolvía su cintura con sus brazos.

—¿No es malo si nos quedamos en blanco de repente? —preguntó Saber cerca del oído del servant, quien la miró alzando una ceja no entendiendo la referencia— Sin tema de conversación —Se explicó la mujer y Archer esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—La buena plática es tan importante como el silencio ¿estás incómoda? —Le preguntó mientras pensaba en algún tema del cual pudieran conversar, pero se vio interrumpido por la voz de la servant.

—No, sólo pensé que con lo propenso que eres a aburrirte, pues... —Saber intentó explicarse, pero el rubio debajo de ella comenzó a reír.

—Fuhahaha si estás a mi lado nunca me sentiré aburrido mi pequeña leona, voy a atesorar cada momento contigo aunque la pasemos en blanco —Y dicho esto, apretó sus brazos a su alrededor.


End file.
